


Lily's Tiger

by annihilation- (horsegrl), Chrysantheous



Series: Lily's Tiger - Main Storyline [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lilith speaks, Lily's Tiger, Lily's Tiger main storyline, Sexual Assault Mention, Suicide, Suicide mention, an unexpected visitor, assault mention, the beginning is a delicate time, tigerlily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysantheous/pseuds/Chrysantheous
Summary: Lily's Tiger was originally created and homed on Tumblr, until the great NSFW purge of Dec. 2018. It was a much-loved collaboration that spanned several years, and we were damned if we were gonna let it be buried by that censorship nonsense, so we decided to repost it all here for you lovely readers, both old and new.There will be two types of post, the main storyline (organized into chapters), and one shots/short side quest type adventures between Lilith, Aether and...well, you'll just have to read on and find out, now won't you?We begin with Lilith, speaking in her own voice and telling her own story.





	Lily's Tiger

(Author’s note: involves sexual assault mention, abuse mention)

10:50 AM. Shit. I am, once again, late for my boring job as the secretary for a misogynistic asshole that always seems to try to disgustingly flirt with me every chance he gets. It’s a temp job, and my constant lateness weakens my chances for a more permanent position. I grab my things and I haul ass to work.

My boss is there, waiting for me at my desk with a grin that suggests he might have a hidden agenda.

“Good morning, Lilith,” he says in a disgusting attempt to sound sultry. “Can I see you in my office?”

I pull my skirt down as far as I could and cover my chest with my bag.

“Oh you can set your things at your desk, I’ll be quick.”

I refuse with a shake of my head, and reluctantly follow him into his office.

“So,” he begins, motioning me to take a seat. He closes the door behind him and follows me.

I feel a familiar heat on my backside. I can sense he’s staring.

“This is the 5th time this month you’ve been this late,” he continues, sitting on the edge of his desk.

I shrink down lower in the chair from embarrassment. I didn’t realize it’s been that often.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” I say, looking down at my bag which I clutched defensively my lap. I’m too afraid to look at him. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

He chuckles darkly. Standing up from his desk, he circles my chair like the vulture he is until he finds his way behind me.

“I should fire you, you know,” he says as he lays a rough hand on my shoulder, slowly running his gross fingers on my skin.

Every impulse in my body tells me to shrug his hand off my shoulder. I would like nothing better than to scratch the foul touch of his hand off my skin, but I hold it together. I need this job.

“But, I don’t want to do that. You’ve shown yourself to be a valuable…asset, you see?” he continues, leaning in closer to my ear. His breath is warm and has a weird smell, like sour milk and last night’s nightcap.

Unable to hold back any longer, I wince and try to shrug him off my shoulders, but my resistance is futile. With every defiant shrug, he tightens his grip.

“Sir plea-”

“Shh. You talk too much,” he whispers as he leans in to kiss my shoulder blade. The second his dry, chapped lips made contact with my skin, I jump out of my seat and push him away.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” I say as I raise my hands defensively, “but you’re going too far. If you want to fire me, that’s alright. I deserve it.” I snatch my bag and begin to back towards the door. “But I’m not going to lower myself to that level just to keep a temp job. I do have some dignity.”

He just chuckles.

“You’ve got a lot of guts. I respect that.” He walks towards the door and opens it. He then continues as if nothing had happened. “I put assignments on your desk, I want them done by the end of the day,” he says as he waves me out of the office.

I look at him, confused.

“Um-”

“Just go before I change my mind.”

Gobsmacked, I walk out of the office. My coworker looks at me from her cubicle as I sit at my desk, wondering what just happened.

——–

It’s the end of the day, and I’ve finally finished the mountain of paperwork I had to fill out. I’m the last to leave, and I can’t stop thinking about how much I deserved this.

“Ready to go?” A familiar, grotesquely raspy voice breaks the silence of the office.

I quickly turn around to see my boss standing in his doorway, his hand loosening his tie. A sinisterly crooked smile spreads across his desert-kissed lips. Seriously, this guy needs some Chapstick or something.

“Uh, yeah I’m heading out.” I toss my jacket over my shoulder and I pick up the files I have on my desk and begin to walk towards him.

He grabs the file stack from my hands and sets them aside. He turns around and looks at me, scanning my body.

“Um, again, I’m really sorry for being so late today. It won’t happen again,” I say, tugging on my skirt.

He inches closer and chuckles darkly. “Oh, I know it won’t.”

He suddenly grabs me by my throat and pins me against the wall behind me. “I’ll make sure it won’t.”

I struggle against his grip, clawing at his wrist, but he’s much stronger than he looks. He runs his hand against my thighs and pushes my skirt up. Tears roll down the sides of my face as I realize I’m completely helpless.

“And I wouldn’t go running to anyone about this, if you know what’s good for you,” he whispers in my ear as he closes the door next to us and locks it.

——

My face is red, my eyes hot with tears as I storm into the house and violently slam the door behind me. I lean against the door and look up towards the heavens, wondering what I did to deserve this misery. I drop to my knees as my soft sobbing turned into woeful weeping.

I look at my arms and legs, covered in scrapes and bruises and I try my hardest to will them off of my body. I slowly crawl to the bedroom because I am too tired to even stand; my legs gave out when I walked through my door. I get to my room and I break down. Broken, I lay by my little altar which consists of a few candles, some stones and a book of herbal remedies I compiled myself, all laying on a small red cloth.

I always light these candles and whisper incantations, but they never work. This time will be no different, but I need the solace of the familiar ritual. I need the calming glow of the candles as they shimmer on my altar.

I grab a stove lighter and light my candles. I get on my knees and look up towards the heavens, begging to whatever gods would hear me for some guidance and comfort.

My tears become waterfalls as I weep hard and fall onto my hands over my altar. Tears fall onto my stones and onto the cloth.

Suddenly, I feel a breeze hit the back of my neck. The hair in the back of my neck prickles and then I feel a presence, like I’m no longer alone in my room. I slowly sit up, and I turn my head to the side and see a man dressed in a strange suit. A sash hangs from his waist, and an alchemical symbol is sewn onto it. Another set of alchemical symbols are stitched on the right side of his his chest.

But the strangest part of his outfit is a silver mask he wears. It has no mouth, but has two eyeholes and short horns like a satyr’s. His eyes are as blue as sapphires, and they seem to glow in contrast to the silver of his mask.

My transfixed gaze is broken when he suddenly squats down beside me. Startled, I quickly back away from him until I find I’ve backed up into the side of my bed.

“No no, wait-”

“Who the fuck are you?!”

“You summoned me,” he says, carefully inching toward me, his hand outstretched.


End file.
